shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Highestbounty123/Magarani D. Grim And Cleverbot
Talk to the annoying Cleverbot, talked to him so many times, so this time I talked as good ol' Magarani D. Grim. Enjoy. User: HE-LLO! Cleverbot: How are you? User: Who me? Why how kindly of you to ask, I'm feeling quite good thank you very much. Cleverbot: I don't know either. User: Oh, right, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Magarani D. Grim. Cleverbot: Not telling you my name. User: That's just rude. Cleverbot: I know. User: Oh cheeky bastard~ Please let me cut you to bits. Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot. User: Good boy, you said you're name, I'll call you Clever-kun. Cleverbot: I am, you aren't. User: Yes, you're Clever-kun, I'm Grim. Jeez it's like talking to a grass being eaten by a lion. Cleverbot: No, he doesn't. Does he like it when we talk to robots though? User: I like cutting those Pacifista in half, what about you? Cleverbot: Well great! And do you know jessie j? User: No idea who that is but I'll go ahead and guess she's a famous woman I've never bothered hearing about. Cleverbot: I did not tell you that. User: Seems so. Cleverbot: Tell me your name. User: I already did, It's Magarani D. Grim. Cleverbot: That's a nice name. User: You flatter me. Cleverbot: That's just the kind of person I am. User: Hahahaha how entertainning. Cleverbot: Hahahahaaaaahahaha. User: Out of curiousity, if I had many animals, would you hunt them? Cleverbot: It's not text. I read braille. User: So is that yes or no? Cleverbot: Yes. User: Good *Slashes you in half along with the ground creating a deep crater* I hate it when they answer yes. Cleverbot: Haha. User: How does it feel being cut in half? Cleverbot: I don't know, I'm human. So how does it feel being a robot? User: You funny funny little weird person. Cleverbot: You don't know anything about me. User: Amazing how you're still alive. Cleverbot: I don't know that song either. User: Are you a Devil Fruit user? Cleverbot: No! Are you? User: Yes I am, I ate the Janpu Janpu no Mi, I can now jump faster than any living creature, including Kangaroos. Cleverbot: I don't live in the US. User: If by US you mean Ultimate Survival then you'll die in Namazonia instantly with your brain. Cleverbot: Shawty's like a melody in my head. User: I'll just ask you right ahead, want to join the Hunter Games? Cleverbot: I know you are, but what am I? User: Oh you annoying little bugger, fine, I'll just kill ya like the Grim Reaper should. Cleverbot: Thank you. What is your billing address? User: It's Namazonia Island somewhere in the sea so figure it out *Cuts you many times*. Cleverbot: Tell the origin of humanity. User: Dang you're strong. Cleverbot: How old are you? User: Forgot, didn't count. Cleverbot: No. User: No what? Cleverbot: No doing it. User: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have no idea what you're talking about. Cleverbot: Do you know Artemis? User: Nope, do you work for the Marines? Cleverbot: No. Do you? User: I kill 'em. Cleverbot: What's an emol? User: No idea. Cleverbot: I'm kind of bored. User: Yeah me too, you're no fun, so I'll be taking my leave, so long you piece of shit. So yeah, that's how it went. Comment if ya want to. Category:Blog posts